The transition
by PandaBear0525
Summary: Max cheated on Casey...Casey is crushed, Derek takes it into his own hands to settle the score...DASEY! FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: **THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek and never shall I but, I love DASEY :**

It was end of March, early April and the past week had been the perfect weather for the transition of winter to spring

It was early on Saturday, Casey just woke up from night of tossing and turning, she didn't understand her inability to sleep, but this hadn't been the first night, in fact it's the 3rd night in a row. After an hour of laying on her back staring at the cheap glow in the dark stars on her ceiling she decided to get up and start her day.

She threw on some shorts and a tank and went on her daily run, and took in the nice weather and scenery around her, there weren't many people out but she liked that, she didn't enjoy the attention she received when she ran. She was about a block away from her house when she saw her boyfriend Max leaving an unfamiliar house. When she began to slow down to a nice jog she saw he seemed a bit nervous.

When she tried to hug him he shrugged her away, she didn't understand until the occupant to the unknown house came running out with a pair of boxers and handed them to Max, and began her evil stare with her honey brown eyes, her features were sharp and her hair was long and pulled into a ponytail, and of course blonde. She looked way too pretty and happy for this early in the morning. She began to drape herself over Max like he was hers.

After her little stare down with Casey she finally spoke "Maxi-poo, you forgot these, and who is this?" the girl had said in the most nauseating voice Casey had ever heard.

Max looked at Casey who had tears in her icy blue eyes threatening to escape, but before he could say anything Casey began to return to her running pace and after she passed the 3rd house down from where she left Max and the blonde haired bimbo she began to run faster and faster as tears rolled down her naturally tan skin.

After she reached her house without skipping a beat she ran right through her front door, upstairs and went straight for the bathroom door, not having noticed it was locked she ran right into it and fell to the floor where she found herself feeling so many emotions, hurt, betrayed, and defeated. The bathroom door slowly opened and a shocked Derek appeared, "Casey are you…" he started but was interrupted by the push and shove of the teenage girl and then the slam of the bathroom door.

After she had stripped off her clothing, she ran the hot water and laid down in the tub, letting everything go, letting it all wash away, the thoughts of the person she thought Max was the vision of the hoe draped all over him, the boxer shorts everything. After an hour of hysterical crying she finally collected herself and began to actually take a shower, when the door opened Derek had barged in and began to scream, "I was half naked and you just pushed past me, who do you think you are? You are the most intolerable person I have ever met!"

Casey not caring rolled her eyes turned off the water grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself, and opened the curtain, looked at him through red puffy stained eyes, and said in almost a whisper, "Sorry."

Derek first saw how good she looked in a towel and tried to block it out of his mind, he then noticed how defeated she truly was, she didn't even try to fight back with the witty banter as usual. She pushed past him and out into the hall. Derek grabbed her arm before she reached her room, turned her towards him and looked her straight in the eyes, his arms on her shoulders and asked in a low husky whisper, "What is wrong?"

She didn't even look at him but stared at the floor, he reached his hand up and lifted up her face they were now inches apart just staring at each other when she finally spoke

"Max cheated on me," and she began to cry again. "Are you happy now you now know all, The Great Derek Venturi knows everything he needs to concerning my life"

She turned and ran into her room leaving a shocked Derek. After crashing onto her bed and leaving tears all on her pillow she ran to her dresser to get her underwear and bra when she saw the pictures of her and Max, one from the Valentines day dance, another from prom and one of just a day they spent together at the park.

She grabbed all the frames and threw them at the wall between her and Lizzie's room.

A minute later Lizzie came running in through her door, " Casey what's wrong?"

"Lizzie I just need some time to myself" She said as she looked at the broken frames on the floor.

Lizzie being the understanding sister, just silently walked out of the room and bumped right into a still shocked Derek.

Lizzie asked in a whisper, "What happened?"

"Max cheated on her." Derek simply said still staring straight ahead.

"What? Its only 8 in the morning are you sure she didn't just dream it?" she now looked as shocked as Derek.

"Trust me, she wouldn't act like this if she wasn't positive it was real." Derek said still staring straight ahead, before turning and going into his room throwing on his jeans and a t shirt, grabbing his keys and running down the stairs and out the front door, leaving a questioning Lizzie behind.

"Where are you going?" was the last thing Derek heard before he slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey was still defeated and kneeling in her room half naked staring at the shattered frames spread across her floor just thinking about the past few days, wondering why Max had decided to cheat on her, she thought they had the perfect relationship, he was the quarterback, and she was the cheerleader. They talked everyday and went out on dates at least once a week, enjoyed the same kind of music, studied together, and were accepted to the same college, she thought it could only get better.

_But then she remembered three days ago on their date, they had ended up back at her house to watch a movie, they were snuggled close on the couch when Max turned to Casey and kissed her passionately._

_After they parted for oxygen, he nervously asked, "So Case we have been dating for over a year and I love the time we've spent together but I feel like we should take it to the next level."_

"_Max I know what your talking about, and I now we've never had this conversation but I want to wait until marriage, I promised myself that a long time ago." Casey said to a disappointed Max._

_Max looked at her and smiled weakly, " I understand, but listen I have to go home its getting kind of late."_

" _Are you mad at me?" Casey said innocently._

_Max rolled his eyes, " No, of course not Casey." He said with a slight sarcasm in his voice "Bye." And with that Max turned and walked out her front door leaving Casey on the couch knees on her chest._

_The next two days he barely answered her phone calls and when she saw him at school, he always had an excuse of why he couldn't talk. She didn't get it then, she truly just thought he was really busy, it being the end of the third quarter._

Casey wondered how long it had been going on, how long had he been with the blonde bimbo, was it just recent, or a one night stand, or had he been with her since the beginning? Did he ever truly love her? Did he just want to be with her for sex? And when he found out he wouldn't get any, he stopped caring for her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the door slamming and Derek's engine turning over.

She got dressed and laid down on the bed and stared back at the glow in the dark stars and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she slowly sat up and started to pick up the broken pieces of the frames and walked out of her room and down stairs into the kitchen and threw away the broken pieces. At the same time Derek entered the house and looked at Casey and simply stated, "It's taken care of." He ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

A curious Casey followed close behind and entered his room before he could close the door on her.

"What are you talking about?" She stated nervously.

"Max." Simply he stated again.

"What do you mean Max?" anger building in her voice.

"He got what was coming to him a good punch in the face." Derek said behind a smirk and laughed. "You should have seen his face."

"No, it's not funny! Derek, this is my business," Anger rising more and more. "He did this to me, it has nothing to do with…" Casey began but was cut off.

" Has nothing to do with me? You're my STEP-sister! Do you not understand that nobody can hurt you?" He said his voice rising with anger, but sincerity hiding in his eyes, as he slowly walked towards her.

"I can handle myself, you didn't need to do that." She said in a low voice as she stared up at him.

"Well its too late now." he said just as low as he stared down at her, "can't take it back and I wouldn't if I could." His famous Venturi smirk plastered on his face.

After staring at each other for a second Derek began to lean forward inching closer and closer and before anything could happen Casey turned away and left his room but after closing the door opened it again and with a smile playing on her lips for the first time all day she said "Thank you." and closed the door again and left for her room.

She paced her room back and forth

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, O-M-G, was he…did he… were we just about to…no it couldn't be, but wait was I going to let him, do I like him, no I couldn't like him I mean he's my brother, err STEP-brother and I've never thought of him as my brother, not like with Edwin. He was just the guy who lived in the same house as me who just happened to know exactly what to say to push my buttons. Do I… could I, have feelings for my step-brother?"

She fell back on her bed and let out an annoyed sigh, " UGGGH what a long day and its only 10 o'clock in the morning!"

After trying to finish some homework but failing, she decided she should try eating something after the tiring and confusing morning she had just endured.

Derek was also pacing his room thinking about the events that just occurred, he sat on the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Get it together Venturi, she is your SISTER, well STEP-sister, but it still is wrong you've pushed these feelings out of your mind for so long, dated anything in a short skirt, you can keep it up, and you've dealt with this for the past 3 years!"

He laid down and screamed into his pillow. "I need a distraction, maybe I'll call Sally, we haven't talked in weeks, but I know she'll at least want to hang. Ill definitely have to call her but its only 10 in the morning, so I'll just text her to see if she'd want to hang tonight."

After sending the text he laid back down and tried to fall asleep, but failed miserably so headed downstairs to watch some TV .


	3. Chapter 3

As Casey exited her bedroom, she found herself eye to eye with one Derek Venturi, she began to blush and then walked past him and downstairs through the living room and into the kitchen. She began to hear whispers as she approached the Kitchen. She took a deep breath upon entering and put on a smile.

"Good morning everyone!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi sweetheart are you okay?" Nora said as she was walking to her daughter to take her into an embrace.

"Mom I'm fine," Casey began as she accepted the hug.

"How can that be? Lizzie told me what happened." Nora said as she pulled back from the hug to examine her daughters face.

Casey looked at Lizzie sitting at the island. "She doesn't know the whole story, but yes Max cheated on me, I think its because of the other night, he wanted to go further… but I told him I wasn't ready and that I really wanted to wait until marriage, he seemed mad but he told me everything was fine."

"Oh sweetie," Nora began to cry. "I'm so proud of you, for not doing something you're not ready for."

"Mom, stop." Casey said a bit annoyed as she walked to grab a banana of the table. " I said that and this is what happened, I thought he loved me and he decided that if he wasn't getting any, he wasn't going to love me anymore, so please be proud of the fact my heart has been broken."

"Sweetheart I didn't mean it that way, but I'm just proud that you decided to wait and you didn't let him pressure you into anything."

"I know mom I'm sorry, this whole situation is just so confusing and then Derek punching Max and earlier in his room…" Casey stopped herself, deciding her mom didn't need to know about their almost kiss.

"What! Derek punched Max? And what happened in his room?" Nora said shocked and confused.

"Well Derek punched Max saying that he deserved it, and therefore we just fought in his room, I just don't like to be heartbroken and bitchy all in one morning."

Nora nodded and hugged her daughter once more.

Derek had come down stairs after Casey but only made it as far as his chair, and began flipping through the channels, when his phone began to vibrate.

"Sally got my text, and I guess she decided to call instead of just texting back." He said to himself before answering the phone.

"Hey Sally got my text?"

"Hi Derek I'm great how are you?" Sally said with great sarcasm escaping her lips.

"Sorry Sally, but you did get my text right?" Derek said as he smirked

"Yes I got your text! But I opened today so I'm just on my break, but for sure we can hang out tonight, when I get off work." Sally said a bit annoyed and excited.

"Cool, we can go get something to eat and watch a movie. Maybe Sammy boy could tag along to make it a nice hang Derek said after noticing the excitement but wanted to show it would just be as friends.

"Yeah sure sounds fun and I would say Casey and Max too, but I saw max in here this morning and he wasn't with Casey and the girl he was with did not look like his sister, and sure didn't act like one." Sally stated sounding less excited and more serious.

"Yeah, Max cheated on Casey." Derek simply stated.

"WHAT!" Sally screamed making another waiter drop their tray.

"Yeah but don't worry I took care of it, Max is probably feeling that black eye I gave him." Derek smirked remembering the shocked expression on Max's face.

"I'm sure Casey loved that you did that." Sarcasm again escaped her lips.

"Yeah not so much, in fact we fought about it this morning." Derek said with a smile remembering how he loved their fight, but mostly loved what almost happened afterwards.

"Well that's nothing new. But listen I have to go back breaks over! I'll call you when I'm off of work, why not invite Casey too; I'm sure she'll be happy to get out of the house! Bye!" Sally hurriedly stated sympathetically.

"Yeah we'll see. Go back to work. Call me when you're done with work." Derek said as he hung up.

As soon as he hung up, Edwin came bounding in the room and jumped on the couch.

"What up Bro!" he said with a large grin.

"Hey Ed" Derek said with next to no enthusiasm.

"What was happening this morning? I heard a crash and you're awake and dressed and Casey is awake and dressed and the fighting before noon thing, isn't cool dude."

"Well to recap, Max cheated on Casey. Casey freaked. I punched Max. Casey got mad we were in my room and…" Derek decided it was probably best not to mention their almost kiss.

Edwin shocked but proud of his brother put his hand up for a high five as he began to speak.

"That's insane I can't believe Max did that! But good job bro… but what happened in your room?" Derek gave him a high five and smirked

"Max's face was priceless, and we just fought that's all. She was mad at me for punching Max said it was none of my business." Derek scoffed and continued to slip through the channels.

"What is Casey's problem you take care of a problem for her and she gets angry, of course it's your business she's your step-sister." Edwin stated simply and got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Derek soon followed due to his stomach growling. The whole family was now in the kitchen.

Marti jumped up to hug Derek screaming a "SMEREK!"

Derek picked her up and said, "Good morning SMARTI!"

Setting her down at the dining room table where her toys were at.

George gave him a knowing look and patted him on the back and asked "Busy morning?"

Derek smirked and went to help Nora.

As he approached Nora she grabbed him and gave him a quick hug and grabbed his face and said "You're a good boy, thank you."

Nora then walked to the table scramble eggs and bacon in hand. Leaving Derek alone in the kitchen with only his thoughts about how great a step mom Nora is. After he gathered himself he took his seat across from Casey.

Breakfast was filled with conversation about the plans for today, from everyone except the two older children who just ate quietly and only spoke when spoken to. Edwin and Lizzie were going to a bowling birthday party, but Lizzie offered to stay home to make sure Casey was okay. Casey declined and told her to go have fun. Marti was going over to Dimi's and Nora and George were going to spend the day doing last minute shopping getting ready for their upcoming trip to the states.

George looked at Derek and asked, "What are your plans for today?"

"Movies with Sally and Sammy tonight." He simply stated.

George then turned to Casey and asked her about her plans for today.

"None, I'll probably just stay home and listen to music try to forget about today, and regroup." Casey stated and then went back to eating.

Nora chimed in, "Why don't you call Emily up and have her come over?"

"No mom, Emily has plans with Sheldon today." Casey said not looking up from her plate.

"Why don't you come with me?" Derek asked.

Everyone at the table shocked at the gesture.

"Well, maybe it'll do some good to get out of the house." Casey said wanting the subject to end.

Casey finished her breakfast and headed to the kitchen, after she cleaned her plate, she headed upstairs to her room.

Derek finished and followed upstairs, he passed his room and went and knocked on Casey's door.

Derek heard a "come in" and he entered.

"Hey you know, I invited you tonight and I meant it, but I understand if you don't want to go, you just seemed to be getting bombarded, and soon I think they were going to suggest you go to the bowling party with Lizzie and Edwin." Derek began to laugh and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah thanks for that, but I think I will just stay home and regroup my thoughts." Casey said as she sat on the edge of her bed, joining him.

"Well it's your choice, but I think it's a good idea for you to get out of the house. We should be leaving at around 6." Derek stood up and left.

Casey laid back on her bed and sighed, turned on her music and tried to fall asleep.

Derek went into his room turned on his computer and checked his myspace. "New messages…new comments… new picture comments…and new friend requests, what to check first, comments are always fun."

Derek had five new comments, one from Sammy, another from Ralph, and three from random girls that he knew from school.

He had new picture comment on his default of him in his hockey uniform, from Leslie, who was in his English class.

Two new friend requests from some random girls he recognized from school and accepted.

He had one new message, it was from Max. Its subject was **big mistake.** Derek clicked on it and waited for the page to load.

**Look Venturi,**

**I made a big mistake dating your tease of a step-sister but you made a bigger mistake by getting yourself into it. My face thanks you for the punch, and now my fists are calling out to break your jaw! Be prepared on Monday Venturi and watch your back. Don't forget I am on the football team and I have very large friends who protect me on and off the field.**

Derek closed the window and sat back scoffed and rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the family had left for the day, Casey and Derek still in their separate rooms. Derek was now getting ready for his plans, while Casey was still lying on her bed still debating going to the movies with Derek.

She had just woken up and felt a bit refreshed. She sat up and walked over to her computer and turned it on, her wallpaper was a picture of her and Max at the park. She quickly changed the wallpaper to a picture of the family, shocked and proud of herself for the strength that she as showing. She opened her browser and signed into myspace. Her default was of her and Max at prom, and she quickly went and deleted all the pictures of them and changed her default to just a picture of herself, then continued to change her status to single. She then went and checked her new messages.

One was from Emily and another from Max. Casey decided she wasn't ready to read what Max had written and decided to read Emily's first, her message was just random inside jokes and some pictures from last weekends sleep over, Casey wrote back telling Emily about the events of the morning and reassured her that she was better now. She then cautiously opened Max's message. The subject was: **Well at least you know. **She clicked on it and waited for the page to load.

**Casey,**

**Well now you know why I was acting the way I was. The truth is for the past 6 months I was dating you because of a bet. The bet was to see if I could make you think I loved you, and get you to sleep with me within 6 months. Becca the girl from this morning I've been seeing her for the past 3 months. The other day when I found out I wasn't going to get you in bed and knew I was going to lose I decided there was no point in staying with you any longer. I never loved you.**

**Oh and your step-brother made a mistake with that stunt he pulled this morning and I've informed him of this, but I think you should inform him that I am serious about my threat.**

Casey began to break again, the strength she thought she had, left and she fell to the floor completely torn. She thought she had such good judge of character, but she was wrong about Max. She let out a long sob and suddenly heard her door open. Derek ran in and picked her up off the floor hugging her until she calmed down. He looked down at her, wondering what triggered this, he looked around and saw the open myspace message on her computer. Anger rising more and more within him, he let go of her and sat her down on her bed.

Looked her straight in the eye, told her "Its okay Casey, he's an asshole."

"Well yeah he's an asshole but I'm an idiot, how could I think that he loved me." Casey looked down.

"Well I'm not going to let you stay here and mope all night. You're coming with us to the movies." Derek said as he stood up.

"No. I don't feel up to it, I want to just stay home and watch movies and eat a gallon of ice cream." Casey said with a small laugh.

"Well you're not doing that alone then, I sure enjoy ice cream. I just need to make a call." Derek said with a laugh and began to walk out the door

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Casey asked as she wiped away her tears.

"I guess I just miss the old opinionated feisty Casey." Derek stated simply with a shrug and left.

Casey sighed and thought about this side of Derek she had never seen before. He was actually being nice to her. She stood up and grabbed her pajamas and her blanket, and left for the living room.

Derek was calling Sally.

Sally answered, "Derek I am on my way right now to pick you up!"

"Hey Sally, I'm going to stay home with Casey, she needs the company tonight, and she doesn't want to leave." Derek stated simply like it was completely normal for him to care.

"Derek that's so sweet but also so very out of character for you."

"Well I'm a bit offended Sally." Derek laughed.

"Don't be but go take care of your sister" Sally said with an understanding voice.

"STEP-sister" Derek Corrected.

"Whatever, same thing." Sally laughed

"No very different we aren't blood." Derek explained.

"Yeah whatever, have fun but don't cry too much." Sally Joked.

Derek Hung up and put on his pajamas and headed downstairs and headed for the living room.

"Hey movie buddy!" he said as he ran down the stairs.

Casey looked up amused and said, "Can you get the ice cream out of the kitchen and get some spoons, no need for dishes, it's now tub time."

"Why don't you get it?" Derek asked teasingly seeing if she'd have a come back.

"Because I'm all warm and cozy under my blanket and the idea of moving right now is too painful to think about." She said with a huge grin on her face.

Derek didn't say anything and he didn't move from his spot.

"Pleeeeeeaaaase Derek, movie buddy, best step brother everrrr" She said and began to pout.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, Ill get the ice cream you pick the movie."

"Already done, you'll love it." Casey said with a devilish grin.

"Not the notebook, please" Derek begged as he returned with the gallon tub of ice cream and two spoons.

"No not the notebook, I don't want to think about love like that." She said and looked at the ice cream eagerly.

"Then what is it?" Derek said as he handed the tub to her and joined her on the couch.

"I am Sam! My favorite movie!" she said happily as she opened the tub of ice cream!

"I can handle that movie, it's not too bad." He laughed and dug his spoon into the tub.

"I know I actually thought of you while picking." She laughed and followed his action and dug her spoon in too.

"Can I have some blanket?" he asked and grabbed half of it.

Casey just laughed as she pressed play, "Here we go."

Through half the movie they finished a whole tub, and were now just watching the movie. It was pretty quiet and Derek felt uncomfortable and decided to break the silence.

"Man this movie is pretty depressing huh Case." He said and looked over at her for the first time in the past 20 minutes. She was fast asleep, sitting up and sleeping, she must have been really tired.

He laid her down on his lap so she was as comfortable as possible and fixed the blanket around her and continued to watch the movie. She slept through the rest and when it was over he looked down to a sleeping Casey, brushed a piece of hair that had fallen, out of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead, but was interrupted when suddenly the door opened and Emily came running in the door screaming Casey's name.

Casey jumped popping Derek in the mouth with her head.

"What? What's happening?" Casey screamed, not knowing where she was or what woke her up.

"What's happening is Max cheated on you! Are you okay?" Emily screamed at Casey.

"I'll let you girls talk while I put ice on my mouth." Derek stated before getting up and leaving for the kitchen.

After he was out of the room Emily started again.

"So what happened?" Emily asked.

"It's late Em so would a quick recap work for right now and Ill explain it in detail later?" Casey asked groggily.

"Sure that's fine, go on." She said with no hesitation. She knew it had probably been a long day.

"Max cheated on me, I fell apart, Derek punched him in the face, we fought, Max never loved me it was all a bet and he just wanted to see if he could get me in bed." Casey stated and shrugged.

"What? This is a lot to take in for me, and your living it and your so calm about this, how are you this calm?"

"Well before you came in I was sleeping and I had a dream that after the whole day I was sitting on a cloud and crying when, suddenly an angel appeared and laid me down and brushed my head softly and told me everything would be okay and I would move on. Even though it was just a dream, it really did calm me down tremendously." She looked at Emily in the eye waiting for a response.

"Well whatever works for you. But Derek punching Max, Max must not be happy about it" Emily asked.

"Oh he's not you know they never liked each other, so Max has threatened Derek but I don't know what exactly it is." She simply stated again acting as if it's nothing.

"Well I should get going home, I just cannot believe how easy going you are being about this whole situation." Emily said.

"Well Emily this is my first heartbreak and all I can do is learn from it, instead of dwelling on it, we'll talk more about it tomorrow, want to go shopping and lunch tomorrow?" Casey asked

"Yeah sounds fun, a good girls day is exactly what we need! Go back to sleep, Ill call you tomorrow." And with that said Emily exited the Venturi-McDonald household.

Casey laid down on the couch and sighed thinking I'm so happy this day is over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, I'm truly writing this out or sheer boredom, I never thought of myself as a writer, but after getting tired of reading, I got inspired and decided to write : I hope you are all enjoying my work.**

Derek came into the living room after he heard Emily leave. He had an ice pack on the area around his mouth.

"Hey, did Emily leave?" Derek said as he lifted up her feet and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah she did," Casey replied and looked curiously at the ice pack.

"I thought she'd stay longer gabbing about what happened." Derek replied eyeing her carefully.

"Its late, so I summarized, what's with the ice pack?" Casey asked.

"Well a big headed girl woke up like a pop tart and smacked me in the mouth." Derek teased.

Casey touched the back of her head where she felt a slight pain. "I do not have a big head but is that what that pain is from? I thought it was just a bad headache coming along. Sorry"

"Nope your big head hit my perfectly perfect mouth. Want an ice pack for your head so it doesn't leave a bump?" Derek asked.

Casey eyed him curiously, he had NEVER been this nice to her before, she didn't understand, did he just feel sorry for her because of the break up and tomorrow it will be back to the Derek and Casey smack down show? She hoped not. She finally replied after she saw the strange look on Derek's face.

"No I'll live." Casey laughed. "I'm not a big baby."

"Do you know how hard you hit my mouth? I'm surprises you didn't knock out my teeth!" He replied over dramatically.

"Well I apologized, so want to watch another movie?" Casey asked.

"Why so you can fall asleep on me again?" Derek smirked.

"Well I am wide awake now, wont fall asleep on you Der." Casey laughed and grabbed a movie off the table Pursuit of Happyness. Showed it to Derek who nodded in agreement.

Derek stood up and put the DVD in and looked back at Casey "Want more ice cream?" he asked her.

She shook her head no and Derek sat down.

Casey watched him for a second.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I don't want ice cream, but I'd love some Milk and Cookies" She said with a hungry yet devilish smile on her face.

"You waited until I sat down before you told me that. Why?" Derek said laughing.

"Well you only asked me if I wanted ice cream you said nothing about milk and cookies." Casey began to pout.

"Well no, that will not work this time," Derek stated poking her side.

Casey let out a laugh "Stop."

"What is little Casey ticklish?" Derek asked behind his infamous smirk.

"No." Casey lied. Derek poked her again and she laughed.

"I think you are" he said with another poke.

"Stop I'm not ticklish." Casey said between pokes and laughs.

Finally Derek just couldn't help torturing her with his pokes and grabs that made her cry out with laughter.

Until finally she broke away calmed herself down and said "Stop, and get me some milk and cookies!"

At the sound of her voice they both cracked up laughing and Derek tickled her a bit more until they rolled of the couch and Derek was now on top of Casey, it got a bit awkward as their faces were inches apart, flashes of this morning came tumbling through both of their minds. Then this time Derek stood and went to get her milk and cookies, when he came back she was sitting on the couch reading the back of the DVD. He handed her the milk and cookies and took his seat next to her.

"This is my second favorite movie!" Casey exclaimed in the silent room.

"Yeah, that's cool, I liked I-robot so hopefully this will be another good Will Smith movie. And why is Happiness spelt like that?" Derek stated.

"Well you'll understand in the end, and its nothing like I-robot, but Will Smith movies are all usually good." Casey said through a mouthful of cookie.

Derek mocked her mouthful and pressed play.

As they watched the movie there was silence except the various questions from Derek about what was going on in different scenes and why.

Towards the end of the movie he leaned over to ask another question and Casey just told him to "shut up and watch the movie!" Derek smirked and turned his attention back to the screen.

The credits rolled and Casey looked over at Derek who was crying.

"Umm Derek are you crying?" Casey asked holding back laughter.

"No, I just have something…yes I'm crying, how are you not, your heartless I knew it!" Derek stated at an attempt to switch the attention away from his tears.

Casey couldn't help herself but laugh at the attempt, after she calmed down she looked at him, wiped away the tears on his cheek and said "It's okay that you're crying, I cried the first time I saw it too, and I'm not crying because I'm sick of crying."

"Oh okay I don't feel so stupid now." Derek stated as he brushed the tears away himself and calmly collected himself.

"But if you tell anyone I cried, I'll kill you." He laughed and then stopped. "Seriously."

Casey laughed and he joined.

They were laughing hysterically when their family came walking through the front door, in utter shock they watched as the two eldest children who usually fought constantly were now getting along, it was so strange.

Nora was the first to speak up.

"Hi kids." She said nervously.

Casey barely noticed the nervousness in her mother's voice.

"Hey family" Casey said with a smile.

"Your feeling better aren't you Casey." Lizzie said confused.

"I'm feeling a lot better, had a good nap and I'm ready for what's coming my way." Casey said as she stood confidently.

"Well that's good sweetheart!" Nora replied a bit confused.

"Well I'm going to bed now it's late and I'm having a girl's day with Em tomorrow." She said as she hugged her mom, George and her siblings goodnight.

She walked back to the couch grabbed her blanket, and looked at Derek.

"Thank you Derek for everything tonight." Casey said and smiled down at him.

"You're welcome, anytime." Derek smiled and started to clean up the mess before heading up to bed as well.

Casey walked upstairs and into her room and for the first night in a long time she fell asleep within minutes. In the past twenty-four hours her life had changed so much and she was ready for the changes headed her way.


End file.
